The real thing
by VicissitudesOfFate.19
Summary: Others might think of Hinata as an innocent, sweet girl but little did they know that she have a thing for  fun.  Fun that she didn't know would turn into a real thing.My 2ND FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Ino and Hinata

The real thing.

Rated M, Romance/Humor

This is my second fanfic..I decided to make a story of naruto characters because first of all, Naruto is my most favourite anime. I wanted to be Naruto and Hinata but I still think I'm not ready yet. Besides I read more yuri. Anyways, enjoy reading.

Hinata, in a leisurely pace, walked along the corridor. Her room was located at the very end next to Ino's. It seem so boring after her training, Hinata who doesn't know what to do that afternoon heard something who gave alarm to her system. A light moan coming from Ino's room. Her eyebrows creased. _What could Ino be possibly doing?_ Her heart pumped faster. Something tells her it isn't good. She silently listened at the door.

"Uhmmm…hmmm….ah."groans of Ino. Something twisted inside her stomach. She can feel the heat rising inside her. She gasped. She didn't know that Ino can do that things. She respected Ino for her skills in fighting. She doesn't have a slightest idea about this kind of a habit. She tried to listen closely wondering if Ino's with someone. "Ahhhh...Oh." she can't hear a name. She might be doing it just by herself. _Would she join? No! Maybe—but not yet._

She stepped backwards. Others might see her. She walked into her room. Locked it so no one would disturb what she might be able to do. She stepped closer and closer to the wall to listen but she realized she don't need to because Ino's voice is clearly heard in her room. Her moans are loud enough for her to hear inside.

She continued to listen. Ino seem to enjoy herself too much. "Hmmm..mm…Oh my..Ahh.."Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She undressed herself leaving entirely nothing. This would be the first time that she'll be doing this. She lied on the bed. Started to caress herself creating wonderful sensation. She kneads her breast, her right hand slowly reaching her thighs. He pinched her nipple. A moan escape her lips. She can hear Ino.

".ah..hmm…Oh." it looks like Ino is near to orgasm. Her hand in between her thighs, she started stroking herself creating a wonderful friction. Ino continued to moan. Hinata became more horny. She stroked faster and faster. Momets later, she can feel she's coming. Ino moaned louder, she maybe coming too. Ino and Hinata both came with a grumble. It felt so good.

Hinata felt exhaustion. It was amazing but she know she needed to know more. Slowly, she covers herself with a blanket. Minutess later, the room grew silent.

Yahoo! Another fanfic made. This is my second one and the first ever sort-of yuri. hoped you liked it.


	2. turn of events

Chapter 2

o.0 Ino

Ino came with a grumble. She's been pleasuring herself after watching a love story that contained a love scene in it. She found herself aroused after the movie. Touched herself and realized she was all wet!. Feeling horny, she involuntarily touched her sex and began to rub it slowly. The sensation felt even better. She continued doing that and after she felt ecstasy. It was her first time. She cleaned herself in the bathroom. While cleaning, she thought of doing it with someone. _Maybe with a girl._ Knowing that she doesn't want to be pregnant.

She lied on her bed after that and let her tireness overcome her. Later, her eyes closed.

o.0 Hinata

Hinata woke up the next day and found herself uncomfortable in between her thighs. She remembered what she did yesterday and have forgotten to clean herself up. She got up and went straight to the bathroom. Wearing nothing, she slowly lied in the tub. Closed her eyes and realized it was a big mistake. Her mind made her remember what she had heard yesterday.

Her pussy started to clenched. She was aroused easily. Frantically, she opened her eyes and tried to shove away the memory. Unfortunately, her sex was wet already. She knew it wasn't because of water. She washed it and made her way out of the bathroom and unconsciously looking for something to watch. It isn't a love story. Nor horror. She knew what she needed and knew where she can find it.

She went out of her room wearing only her robe and knocked at Ino's room. She didn't need to knock twice because the door opened quickly. Revealing Ino with a large T-shirt and maybe no underwear at all. Her abdomen began to tie in a knot. Ino was sexy!

"Yes, Hinata?"she asked innocently. Hinata became speechless and went rigid suddenly. Began to stutter crazy.

"Uhm- I was-s h-hoping i-if..I – I c-could-..m"

"What's the matter? Come on. Come inside."she obliged. Ino let her sit on the bed. She swallowed quickly and tried to be calm. Later, she found herself saying the things she want to tell.

"Can I borrow a movie with a love scene?" it was silence after that. Ino seemed stunned. Her face blushing silently lowered.

Later on, Ino moved. In her hand, a DVD. She muttered a whisper 'thank you' after Ino gave it to her.

"Would you mind if we watched it together?"stunned she slowly shook her head. It's not a big deal if they'll watch it together, is it? Ino smiled, snatched the DVD and played it.

As the movie went on, the two remained silent. She sat with her legs folded, showing her sex ,sleight. She noticed Ino not wearin an underwear at all. She felt excitement run through her veins. When it was turn to be a love scene, her pussy became wet again. She ignored it. When the characters in the movie started to make noises while lovemaking, she felt a hand between her thighs. Fingeres begin to rub her most sensitive part. She tried to ignore it but as the movie goes on, the hand rubs faster and faster. Later, she was panting. Her fingers, involuntary untied her robe and exposed her full body. Ino moaned.

o.0 Normal

Hinata opened her legs apart to give the hand more space. Ino, not satisfied, moved until her face was in-front of Hinata's sex. She licked it seductively. Her abdomen twisted when she heard Hinata moaned.

"Hmmm…Oh."Hinata groaned. Loving how Ino sucked her. Ino's tongue played her inside. She can feel her cum building. Moments later, she came on Ino's face. Ino tasted her for a while and slowly undressed herself. She aligned her sex to Hinata's. Seconds later, they were rubbing each other like maniacs. The friction felt so good.

"...Ino..Harder."she ordered. Ino obliged. Later, both groaned and moaned like the days are going to end.

"Hinata, I'm cumming!"

"Wait for me…!"both climaxed in ecstasy. Panting, their juices dripped. Ino laughed.

"Whenever you want to watch, I'm free all the time."Hinata snickered. She knew this wasn't the end. No..It's only beginning.

there you go..It's done…I might be continuing this but only if 5 people asked me to continue writing this (your requests is welcome like a threesome or diff. positions..etc.) but if not then this is done…Hope you guys like it…. [redwolf.19-out]


End file.
